gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
YFA Songs
Up Up and Away Whatcha waiting for?Always runnin' up the wallThe whole wide world is your stageGo on now, superstarI got the beat on lockGonna give it all we gotY-You will find your wayIf you just bring your heart K-Keep your eyes open wideYou might just be surprisedFeel free to join the joy rideIt is a state of mindCome on, let's make it happenIt'll be more than you imaginedWhen words turn into actionWe'll be ready to go, go! WhoahUp up and awayGet you up and awayUp up and awayGet you up and awayUp up and awayGet you up and away Seconds turn into minutesAnd the minutes into hoursOn the clock, keeps tickingWe gotta make the world oursGotta do what you gotta doRight now it's just a previewO' what you have in storeYou and I know that there's moreHear me now No hesitation, gonna rock this nationFrom my town to your neighborhoodLet the people know that it's goodI'm gonna be all that I can beSee all the things there is to seeNod your head if you agreeGo, go! WhoahUp up and awayGet you up and awayUp up and awayGet you up and awayUp up and awayGet you up and away Embrace the lightThe silence will be brokenOnce you face your frightReflection of the being who you are insideWho shines so bright and get youGet you up and awayGet you up and away Get you up and awayGet you up and awayUp up and away Get you up and awayUp up and awayUp up and awayUp and away. I like it like that Flynn:Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that! Darn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that! Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, Oh, everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that! (I like it like that, I like it like that) Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?) Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight Call a taxi, pack the back seat I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that! Darn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that! Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough Oh, everybody, Sing it right back, I like it like that! Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that Richy:Oh the homie brought the booze I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like I'm max faded at my grandma's house And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt With the seat back, playin in the back, like Demi-Anne:I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that! Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that! Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough Oh, everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that! {C}x2 Oh oh oh oh like that Oh oh oh oh like that... Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that I like it like that. Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die I told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadnessLike resignation to the end, always the end So when we found that we could not make senseWell you said that we would still be friendsBut I'll admit that I was glad that it was over But you didn't have to cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a strangerAnd that feels so rough No, you didn't have to stoop so lowHave your friends collect your recordsAnd then change your numberGuess that I don't need that thoughNow you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to knowNow you're just somebody that I used to know Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me overBut had me believin it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that wayReading into every word you sayYou said that you could let it goAnd I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh But you didn't have cut me offMake it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (oh) No, you didn't have to stoop so lowHave your friends collect you recordsAnd then change your number (oh)Guess that I don't need that thoughNow you're just somebody that I used to know Somebody that I used to knowSomebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)That I used to knowSomebody that I used to knowSomebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)That I used to know I used to knowThat I used to knowI used to knowSomebody more coming soon